¡Padre!
by Daioz RCS
Summary: La vida de Miroku estaba en paz, todos los días felicidad y amor, ¡Mucho amor!, eso hasta que un chico llega a la aldea a poner todo de cabeza, dice ser, ¡El hijo de Miroku! *En respuesta al reto pedido por Onmyuji, en el foro ¡Siéntate!* One-Shot!


**Dsiclaimer: **InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, la reina del manga.

* * *

_Summary_: La vida de Miroku estaba en paz, todos los días felicidad y amor, ¡Mucho amor!, eso hasta que un chico llega a la aldea a poner todo de cabeza, dice ser, ¡El hijo de Miroku!

*En respuesta al reto pedido por Onmyuji en el foro, ¡Siéntate! (Link en mi perfil)*

* * *

**¡Padre!**

**OO-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-OO**

—Meiko, Reiko—llamó Sango a sus hijas

Las ya no tan pequeñas gemelas (pues oscilaban entre los 9 años de edad) llegaron a toda prisa hasta la otrora exterminadora.

—Quiero que le lleven esto a la anciana Kaede, y le agradezcan de mi parte—entregó en manos de Reiko un futón, y dos sábanas blancas a Meiko. La amable anciana se los había prestado cobertores en los días de invierno.

—¡Sí!—exclamaron mientras salían corriendo de la cabaña, topándose con su recién llegado padre.

—¿A dónde con tanta prisa?—curioseó el monje, sin abandonar su marcha, respondieron al unisón, como era su costumbre, "¡A la casa de la anciana Kaede!"

Miroku sonrió ampliamente hacia su esposa, se acercó a ella depositando un beso en su frente.

—Crecen tan rápido—suspiró Sango abrazàndose a la figura masculina

En ese momento, interrumpiendo a la pareja, entraron a toda velocidad dos pequeñines d años, uno de ellos, el menor, con dos orejas caninas sobre su cabeza.

—¡Mamá, Papá!—exclamó uno, quien respondía al nombre de Kenji

—¡Tío Miroku, Tía Sango!—secundo con efusividad el hanyou, de nombre Daichi.

—Tía Kagome trajo unas cosas de su época, son como luces que explotan en el cielo

—Se llaman fuegos "arfitiliaces"—dijo Daichi con suficiencia

—Ah, tú lo sabes porque tu mamá te dijo—y así comenzaron otra pelea los pequeñines, Sango y Miroku optaron por salir a ver que eran esos fuegos "arfitiliaces"

Quedaron maravillados, a la vista, era algo hermoso, todos aquellos colores plasmados en el rojo atardecer.

La escena era más que solemne, los niños correteándose, Inuyasha sembrando la cara en el suelo, por los "Sientate's" de Kagome, todo era tan… normal en la aldea, desde la derrota de Naraku, se respiraba Paz.

**** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¡Pam!, ¡Zas!, ¡Taz!

Los sonoros ruidos despertaron a la joven pareja.

Miroku sobó sus ojos desperezándose y Sango se enrolló aún más entre las sabanas

—Sango, hay mucho ruido

—Sigue durmiendo, seguro son Inuyasha y Kagome peleando de nuevo

"Déjame matarlo, Kagome!", "¡Nooo!" se escuchó fuera de la cabaña

Miroku estaba por acomodarse de nuevo en el futón, cuando la pared de su habitación se quebró, dando paso a un hanyou fuera de si.

—¡Miroku!—exclamó Inuyasha con la Tessaiga en mano

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!—exclamó una furiosa, y despeinada, Sango. Inuyasha le ignoro fijando su penetrante vista en el monje, levanto su espada dispuesto a invocar el viento cortante.

—¡Kaze no ki…!

—¡Siéntate!

—Kagome, ¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Tío orejas de perro se volvió loco!—exclamaron Meiko y Reiko escondidas tras la puerta, Kenji seguía tallándose los ojos intentando despertar por completo

—Sango, perdona, lo que pasa es que, Miroku, un chico, en la aldea, Inuyasha—la pobre no sabía ni que decir

—Cálmate Kagome—rogo Sango— no te entendemos nada. Inuyasha comenzaba a levantarse, mascullando un "joder"

—Es que, afuera hay un chico, siéntate—¡Plaf!, al suelo de nuevo—que dice ser… hijo del monje Miroku

—¡¿Queeeé?!—la sacerdotisa asintió enérgicamente

—Y se parece a él,

—Será mejor que vayamos a confirmarlo—sugirió el monje

Todos (incluyendo los niños) salieron corriendo de la casa, pisando a cierto hanyou de ropas rojas en el proceso

—Ka-Kagome

—¡Siéntate!

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron como platos. Meiko y Reiko se lanzaron miradas confundidas, a Kenji se le quito el sueño,¡¿Qué era eso?!, ¡¿Acaso volvió en el tiempo y estaba observando a su padre de joven?!, cabello castaño, ojos azules, tez morena, ¡Era él!

—So-son igualitos—dijo Sango casi con terror antes de caer inconsciente sobre los brazos de Kagome.

**** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Minutos después de que Inuyasha irrumpiera escandalosamente en la cabaña del monje, rompiendo una pared, cabe mencionar. Ahora se hallaban sentados Miroku, Sango, y Kagome en ese orden. Inuyasha se hallaba en una esquina, ya más tranquilo, la situación no sería más que una reunión familiar, de no ser por un chico, copia exacta de Miroku, sentado frente a ellos y mirándolos con expectación.

El aura de combate de la exterminadora subía y bajaba constantemente, mientras asesinaba a su esposo con la mirada, haciéndolo sentir pequeñito.

—Así que, —aclaró la voz—tú crees que eres… mi hijo

—¡Si excelencia!, ¡Es un honor conocerlo!

—Pero… ¿estás seguro de que no te has equivocado, es decir, hay tantos monjes por ahí…—el muchacho le interrumpió meneando la cabeza

—No. Mi madre me dio señas específicas, un monje joven que respondiera al nombre de Miroku, de cabellos castaños, y ojos azules, ¡Igual que yo!—

—Eh, Shinnosuke—intervino Kagome, pronunciando por primera vez el nombre del visitante—quizás ayude, que nos cuentes como se conocieron el monje Miroku y tu madre—Shinnosuke asintió

—Fue hace 16 años, su excelencia Miroku, mi padre, viajaba de pueblo en pueblo, como todo buen monje, ayudando a los necesitados. En la aldea había un demonio llamado Hakiri, y él, con valentía lo eliminó

Mis padres le ofrecieron a mi joven madre en matrimonio, al principio mi padre no quería, ya que el ayudar era su deber, pero al ver a mi madre, se quedó fascinado, ¡Y le pidió que tuviera un hijo con él!, y claro, ese hijo, soy yo.

—No lo creo, yo jamás le propondría así como así a una jovencita que tuviese un hijo conmigo—argumento Miroku sobándose la barbilla. Inuyasha aprovechó el momento y le dio el golpe que tanto había querido darle

—¡Pero si eso es lo primero que haces!—grito enfadado el mitad bestia

—Calla Inuyasha, o Buda te castigará—amenazo el monje con un gran chichón en la cabeza, luego, fijo su vista en Shinnosuke—Jovencito, me temo que no hay manera de comprobar la paternidad, pero puedo darte lo que desees, si a eso ha venido—el rostro moreno se tornó indignado,

—No he venido por interés—agachó la cabeza—mi madre está muy enferma, y me ha pedido que te buscará, quiere verte una última vez—tras aquellas trágicas palabras, incluso la expresión de Sango se suavizó, Shinnosuke se puso de pie—pero si no lo deseas, me retiro, lamento haberte importunado

—Shinnosuke—pronunció Sango con decisión parándose de pronto y dejando extrañados a todos—guíanos hasta tu aldea, iremos contigo—el joven rostro se ilumino mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaban miradas preguntándose si habrían escuchado bien, "¿Iremos?".

La "caravana" se movía a una velocidad considerable por las colinas, 4 adultos, 4 niños y un hanyou de ceño fruncido soltando "Feh's" por todo el camino.

Llevaban caminando alrededor de 3 horas, y el cansancio hacia mella en los pequeñines.

—Ya estoy cansado, ¿Cuánta falta?—preguntó Kenji, aun molesto con el tío Inuyasha por haberlo despertado tan temprano. Su madre movió el hiraikotsu sobre su espalda y lo observó tiernamente

—Aún falta mucho Kenji, pero esta noche acamparemos. Kenji resopló, acampar era lo que menos le gustaba, y ahora tendría que hacerlo por causa del joven Shinnosuke, que no solo decía ser hijo de su padre y le había robado el puesto como "El hombre de la casa" además, le había robado la atención de sus hermanas, quienes no se despegaban ni un momento del joven acribillándole con preguntas de toda índole.

—Escuchen todos—pronuncio en voz alta el joven ojiazul a fin de que le escucharan—ya está anocheciendo, tendremos que acampar—Kenji frunció el ceño, mientras que las gemelas coreaban "acampar", "acampar". Accedieron entonces a descansar un poco, principalmente Shinnosuke estaba agotado, no por caminar, si no por esas gemelas del mal, no es que las detestara, eran sus hermanas al fin y al cabo, pero después de tanto tiempo de ser hijo único, y el más joven de su aldea, no podía tolerar por mucho tiempo a los infantes y su curiosidad por conocer el mundo. Aunque el más pequeño de los hijos de su padre, ese niño llamado Kenji, sí que le parecía simpático, con esa coleta alta, y sus pecas en la nariz, sonrió para sí mismo viéndolo subir a una roca junto al niño con orejas de perro, y negándose a bajar pese a las insistencias de la señora Sango.

Si la comparaba con Saori, su querida madre, se veía más joven, quizás el ser exterminadora en su pasado—como dedujo por su arma—le había ayudado a conservarse. Dio un paso y se sintió mal por un momento, ¿estaría importunando a la pobre mujer?, ¿Se sentiría ella incómoda por su presencia?, dio un giro sobre sí mismo y decidió apostarse alejado de los demás, lo último que quería era causar problemas.

La noche cubrió todo con su manto haciendo dormir a los viajeros. Sango se removió un poco, y observó al joven recargado en un árbol, de verdad se parecía tanto a Miroku…

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso ahora, intentaba hacer que el pasado de Miroku no le afectara, incluso si ese chico de ojos azules si era hijo del monje.

—Sango—escuchó su voz, y su corazón dio un vuelco, oculto su sorpresa bajo una mirada fulminante hacia él. El monje tragó saliva y rió nervioso—sé que estás enfadada, y sé que piensas que ese chico es mi hijo por su parecido conmigo—la exterminadora le dio la espalda a su esposo haciéndolo suspirar—lo que quiero decir es… que a pesar de todo lo que fui o lo que soy, nunca te he mentido ni te mentiría. Buenas noches—con eso, se acomodó también en el "saco de dormir" que le presto Kagome, dejando a su esposa con aquellos pensamientos.

**** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Ya estamos llegando!—indicó Shinnosuke alegremente. Todos se levantaron muy de mañana para continuar el viaje, y, ahora, después de tanto caminar, por fin comenzaban a entrar en la aldea. Sango observó a sus hijas corretear, dubitativa, se acercó a Miroku tomándole el hombro, éste no escondió su sorpresa.

—Miroku…—comenzó, pausadamente, indicando que diría algo muy importante—estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste anoche, y quiero decirte… que confió en ti—le sonrió de manera sincera, a lo que el monje correspondió tomándole la mano—el que hayas sido un pervertido no quiere decir que…

—¡Miroku!—una mujer de negros cabellos se abalanzó sobre "su excelencia" tirándolo al suelo, era Saori, la supuesta madre enferma de Shinnosuke.

Y toda esa confianza que Sango estaba resuelta a tener, se esfumó, convirtiéndose en un golpe con el hiraikotsu justo en la frente de Miroku.

—¡Madre!—exclamó Shinnosuke—¡Te has curado!—fue entonces que aquella mujer se dio cuenta, y, poniéndose de pie corrió hasta su hijo para abrazarlo fuertemente.

—¡Es por la alegría de verte, querido hijo mío!

—"Pero si ni lo notó"—murmuró Kagome

—¡Vengan, pasen a mi casa!—invitó la mujer. Observó con detenimiento a Sango, que no se movía de su lugar—tú también querida pasa—Sango se sorprendió de la amabilidad, estaba a punto de sonreír cuando Saori continuó—debes ser la madre de MI Miroku, ¿no?, eres bienvenida entonces—le abrazó y emprendió camino a su morada. Y en la exterminadora surgió un deseo asesinó como el que nunca antes tuvo, por suerte, Kagome estaba allí para evitar que su amiga cometiera una locura.

**** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Me da tanto gusto verte Miroku, soy muy feliz de verdad—Saori servía té en las tazas de sus invitados, dejo a un lado la tetera llevándose las manos al rostro de expresión soñadora—¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez!, tu sabes, cuando me pediste que tuviéramos un hijo después de rescatarnos de aquel demonio—¡crack!, la taza que Sango sostenía, por fin se quebró.

—Ah, ¿Estás segura que es mi hijo?—preguntó Miroku, intentando apartar la mirada de Saori de su mujer.

—¡Pues claro!, ¡¿No ves que es igual a ti?!

—Pero es que yo no recuerdo…

—¡Es que estabas tan ebrio esa ocasión!—Kagome escupió el té, Inuyasha desenfundó a Tessaiga, Sango… bueno, ella estaba en una especie de trance.

—¡Madre!—Shinnosuke se puso de pie—¡Eso no fue lo que me contaste!

—Ya, ya—Saori le restó importancia al asunto moviendo la mano derecha—solo cambie un poco la historia, ¡Pero él sí que es tu padre!—mientras Miroku intentaba librarse de Inuyasha y Kagome, Sango aprovechó para salir, debía chequear que sus hijos estuvieran bien, y largarse después, Miroku no solo tenia un hijo de otra mujer, ¡Estaba ebrio cuando eso ocurrió!, Pero antes de que la exterminadora saliera de la cabaña, un hombre entro de forma presurosa, empujándola en el proceso.

—¡Tú!—exclamó señalando a Saori y claro, captando la atención de todos

—¡Ichiro!—la mujer abrió los ojos como platos—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—¡¿Qué crees tú?!, ¡Busco a mi hijo!, ¡A Shinnosuke!—se escuchó un ¡¿Queeé?! general. Kagome meneo la cabeza intentando reaccionar.

—Espere, ¿Shinnosuke… es hijo suyo?—sea animó a preguntar la sacerdotisa

—¡Claro!, ¡Pero esta mujer me lo arrebató y huyó!—Ichiro respiro profundo, tranquilizándose—ha ido por allí engañando a todos los hombres que tengan parecido con Shinnosuke, para sacarles dinero, no me sorprendería que ustedes fueran sus víctimas.

—¡¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?!,—reclamó Saori—¡Eras un pobretón!, ¡No podías mantenernos!

—¡Pero es mi hijo!, ¡no tenías porque llevártelo!

Sango miraba alternativamente a la pareja, peleando y diciéndose hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

—Bueno—Miroku, aprovechando la situación, se puso de pie dispuesto a irse—me alegra que las cosas se aclararan, nosotros nos vamos. Kagome e Inuyasha le siguieron, llevándose a Sango a rastras, pues esta se hallaba demasiado confundida todavía. Antes de que se fueran, Shinnosuke salio de la cabaña y se aproximó a Miroku.

—¡Excelencia!—llamó—disculpe, por favor excelencia, le prometo que no tengo nada que ver—hizo una reverencia

—Lo sé, Shinnosuke

—Tu eres un buen chico, Shinnosuke—Sango se acercó posando una mano ene le hombro del muchacho—ven a visitarnos cuando quieras. El chico asintió enérgicamente, y, así, nuestros amigos emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a su hogar.

**** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Lamento haber desconfiado de ti—menciono Sango por enésima vez, apenada, mientras servía de comer a su esposo, éste le sonrió con calidez

—Está bien, Sango, no te lamentes más—¡Zas!, más golpes como el de hace un par de días se oyeron fuera de la cabaña, Inuyasha entró, esta vez por la puerta, con el colmillo de acero en alto, tras él, Kagome y una jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos azules…

—¡Padre!—exclamó la desconocida abrazando a Miroku de repente. Sango apretó los puños, y quien sabe de dónde, sacó el hiraikotsu golpeando con fuerza a su esposo…

**FIN**

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTORA :D

¡Hola!

¡Que bueno estar por aquí!, esta vez, trayendo hasta ustedes un reto del foro ¡Siéntate! (Link en mi perfil)

La verdad no sé qué tal quedó. El humor no es lo mío, pero quise probar a ver qué tal, además, casi no tengo tiempo (¡¿Quién INVENTÓ EL TRABAJO?!, ¡Rayos!), siento que me salio más dramático que gracioso U.U

A lo que iba es que tuve muchos problemas con esto, más que nada con el final, ¡No sabía cómo terminarlo!, creo que me quedó… tonto.

Onmyuji, espero que este fic no sea la mayor decepción de tu vida, no se me da bien el género, de verdad.

Y lamento haberlo subido tarde, ¡Se fue la luz!, ¡Hubo apagón en toda mi colonia!, y hasta ahora se dignaron los de la comisión de electricidad a arreglarlo, -.-

En fin, a los demás, les agradeceré sus reviews, principalmente si tienen críticas constructivas, y si ven faltas de ortografía háganmelo saber (lo reviso, pero a veces se me va algo) ¡Nos leemos! :)


End file.
